Sacred Tears
by CubStyxx
Summary: When Kagome loses the most important things to her, can she save the five hanyou children who captured her heart with the help of Sesshoumaru or will her friends help her once more? Can the five hanyous keep their secrets close when they get to close to o
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering is the beast inside the youkais.

_Styxx- "I know, I just started another, but this one was really hopeful for attention. Enjoy!"_

Prologue:

Past and Present

_One year ago…_

"She's not your woman, she's mine!" Even to Kagome, Inuyasha sounded whinny which only made her want to sit him even more and Kouga's claims weren't romantic enough for her heart. Kagome just wanted them both to shut up and leave her be. To Inuyasha, she was just a jewel shard detector and Kouga thought of her as a possession, claiming her without even asking.

Sango watched as Kagome watched the boys with her knees pulled up and her arms resting on the tops of her knees. Kagome's lower face was hidden behind her arms but she couldn't hide or stop the tears. Oh, Inuyasha, why did you have to break something as precious as Kagome, who gave you everything and only asked for kindness? How could you do something like this? Sango walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

Sango laid her head on the back of Kagome's shoulder and they clung together in a world of darkness and fear. Kagome wasn't just upset, she was terrified. She didn't want the two boys fighting over something that wasn't theirs but she didn't want to tell them that, for it was useless. Miroku came over and rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She gave him a puzzled glance and he gave a small smile while handing her a sutra.

"Kagome, I may not understand all of this that's going on inside you but I do know where you would be better off for a while. Take as long as you like. That sutra can only be removed by you and it keeps this world and your world apart. Go home, Kagome, you'd be better off there." Sango and Shippo listened and nodded in agreement with the monk. Kagome uncurled herself and accepted the sutra. She gave Miroku a hug, which shocked him. He didn't do anything perverted but hugged her as a friend say good-bye would.

Kagome turned and hugged Shippo and Kirara. Shippo cried a little while Kirara looked at her with sadness and understanding. Sango watched her best friend with tears in her eyes. Kagome reached her and the girls embraced for the longest time but it wasn't enough for either. Finally Kagome pulled away and walked over to the well. She went through it and sealed it for the first time.

_Present time…_

Kagome knew that Miroku had only wanted the best for her but coming home to see her family's bodies wasn't the best thing in the world for a broken-hearted woman. Her mother, grandfather, and Souta had all been murdered and Kagome had been raped by the man. She wasn't supposed to have lived but she had. She lay on her back in her bed and rubbed her hands absently over her rounded stomach. She thought of the child inside of her and wanted to smile. No matter who their father was, the child was a miracle and a blessing to her.


	2. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering is the beast inside the youkais.

_Styxx- "Now, on with the story of Sacred Tears."_

Chapter One:

Coming Back

Kagome pushed herself over the top of the well for the first time in six years. She was a little scared and a little worried. She knew that Kouga and Inuyasha definitely knew by now but she wanted to know how everyone was doing. Five little heads popped up all around her and she wanted to laugh. Their little dog ears pricked up and they looked at her with love and hope in their eyes. She gave a nod and the six of them climbed out.

"Alright, now children, listen to me. I don't want you going to far away from me and remember what I taught you all." The five little hanyous nodded and they all ran around except for the oldest. "Katsu, what's the matter?"

"What's it like?" He asked her while looking up at her with blind eyes. Kagome sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms while describing the glade near the well. The demons surrounding them went unnoticed by the six of them until a demon flew over Chikyuu. "Chikyuu, look out! Children come to me!"

Chikyuu ducked the demon on the first turn but it caught her while she was trying to run to Kagome. Little Inuyasha was running for all he was worth with his katana drawn but he was caught by another demon. Tenshi notched an arrow and pulled back on his bow while running. He shot the arrow at the demon with Chikyuu before he too was caught. Kagome unleashed a foray of arrows at the demons that were catching the hanyou children like they were free candy. Little Umi ran while trying to balance her two headed spear but was snatched up.

The four youngest children were caught even though they struggled. The demons kept their hold on the children while watching the other two demons attempt to catch the last of the hanyou children and a human miko. Kagome swung arrows to any demon that came near her or Katsu. Katsu listened and sniffed the air. He may be blind but he still knew more than the others. The demons had been sent to capture them, not kill them. He relayed the information to Kagome who nodded, trusting little Katsu with her life and the life of his siblings.

Kagome ran out of arrows to her horror and one demon went straight for her. It snatched her up as she yelled,

"Katsu, run!" Katsu did as he was told, but running wasn't the easiest thing when you were blind. The demon snatched him up and he sank his fangs into the demon as far as he could but someone sent a cloud of sleeping powder. The six of them couldn't fight, they were just so tired. Kagome's last thought was of the fact that she had failed the children.

_Styxx- "Should I leave you here? Nah, I'm going to continue, f or now." _

Kagome came to with a start only to stare at something that was green and looked vaguely familiar but she didn't pinpoint until the thing cried;

"Wait for me, mi'lord!"

"Jaken?" The toad demon turned and looked at Kagome with a snarl on his face.

"You again. Why must you keep disturbing mi'lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Trust me when I say this, I really didn't intend to." Kagome replied to the demon while standing up. She rubbed at the claw marks on her wrists while flinching. They ached but not nearly as much as her heart did. Sesshoumaru had noticed that Jaken had stopped and was talking to someone. He turned around and walked back to Jaken. He stared at the little human miko, Inuyasha's wench, who stared right back at him. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Human." Kagome knew that his opinion of humans and hanyous hadn't changed but she knew that if anyone could help her, Sesshoumaru could.

"Can you forget that I'm human for a second and tell me where I can find Inuyasha?" Jaken yelled in outrage but Sesshoumaru showed no expression.

"Why would this Sesshoumaru help a human find a hanyou?" Kagome raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do I have to remind you that without me, you could have died six years ago?" Jaken once more yelled in outrage but Kagome stalked over to him and kicked him as hard as she could. Jaken flew far, far away. 

Sesshoumaru watched Jaken and then turned to face Kagome once more. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Indeed." Was Sesshoumaru's only reply. Kagome sighed.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I'm only asking you to point were I should look for Inuyasha. I'm not asking you to help me with the one thing I really do need help with because I know that it would piss you off to no end if I asked for your help there. I'm going to find Inuyasha so that he will help me. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Kagome never raised her voice but Jaken flinched away from her as he came walking back. Sesshoumaru felt a little guilty because of the pleading in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"What do you mean, not what you need help with?" Jaken asked hesitantly. Kagome's eyes turned to him and Jaken watched as her eyes filled with tears but none were shed.

"I'm looking for five children." She replied. "I have no idea where they may be as we were separated." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Five _hanyou_ children." She answered his unspoken question. "All five of them are only five years old and don't know this world as well as I or Sesshoumaru do. I must find them before someone else does." Sesshoumaru watched as she turned away from the two of them and sat down on a rock, absently rubbing her right wrist. He looked at the wrist and felt shock running through his veins.

"You were attacked." Kagome looked up at him, eyes now dry. She nodded and he walked over to her. He took her wrist in his hand gently and looked at it. It was red with irritation but he could detect no poison. Kagome allowed this inspection without questioning him. "There is no poison." Kagome nodded.

"For these small things, Lord, we are grateful. I think." Jaken chuckled and Sesshoumaru felt his heart lighten with laughter though nothing showed on the outside. The little miko was as disrespectful as humans could get but, for some reason, he hadn't been able to kill her and now he knew that she had a sense of humor. A bit warped, but a sense of humor nonetheless. She gave him a small smile of appriciation and he gave her a nod. Jaken came over to them but stayed away from her kicking length.

"This Sesshoumaru will help you find the children." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"You sure?" He nodded once and Jaken went over to Ah Un. He climbed up and looked at his lord.

"I would only slow the two of you down, mi'lord. I'll await your arrival at the castle." Sesshoumaru gave a nod and Jaken and Ah Un left. He held out his hand and Kagome realize it was his left.

"You found someone who could heal it?" Sesshoumaru turned to her with a glare. "Sorry, I'm just…well, amazed that there's a healer powerful enough to do that." Sesshoumaru reluctantly nodded. "Well, congratulations on that." Sesshoumaru nodded once more and walked away. Kagome followed, finding his pace easy enough to keep up with.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru more about these children." Kagome looked at him and knew what he was asking for.

"Luckily, I asked one of them what the others scent was. He has the sharpest nose of the five of them and is the oldest. I'm told that he smells like a sword just taken out of the forge, freshly shaped metal." Sesshoumaru nodded, she was giving him exactly what he needed. She was giving him the children's scents by comparing them to other scents that he knew.

"The oldest girl smells like a forest. I know, not the easiest thing to find but they aren't. You asked for their scents and this is them. The middle child…well, surprisingly he doesn't have one. If he's around someone else, their scent will become twice as strong. He magnifies the scents of others." Sesshoumaru gave a nod, the middle child was probably going to be the easiest to find. "The youngest girl smells like sea salt. She's probably going to be pretty easy to find, not a whole lot of sea water around her." Sesshoumaru agreed to that statement.

"And the youngest boy smells like ashes and smoke." Sesshoumaru nodded once more and took a deep breath. He scented a hanyou with the scent of forest to the North but it wasn't far. He turned and walked towards it with Kagome following close by.

_Little Inuyasha's P.O.V. _

He walked away from the body of the demon. He still felt a little sick to the stomach from taking his first life but he wanted to get away from the body before sitting down somewhere. He walked towards a river and sat down on a rock close by. He curled up into a ball and wanted to cry. Today wasn't his day. He was kidnapped by a demon and then he took a life. Another hanyou walked into the glade and Inuyasha drew his katana slowly. The other hanyou was dressed all in red with white hair and white ears.

_Styxx- "Yes, it's the older Inuyasha. Before anyone starts bothering me, no. They are not the same person, just share their name. The real way to tell them apart is little Inuyasha's nickname."_

"Who are you?" the little hanyou asked and the hanyou in red turned on his heel. He saw the little boy and his eyes softened.

"Hey, kid. You lost?" Little Inuyasha nodded slowly. The older hanyou's hand moved away from his sword and little Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "I'm Inuyasha by the way, and this flea demon with me is Myoga." Little Inuyasha stared up at the hanyou he had been named after. He and the others had been told about the friends Kagome had made and he had been named after the one he idolized.

_Styxx- "Just like his uncle Souta."_

"What's your name?" came the voice of the little flea demon, Myoga. Little Inuyasha hesitated, knowing that it would be confusing if he gave his full name.

"My friends call me Ash." That was the truth, everyone called him Ash, even his own mother occasionally did. Inuyasha nodded and Myoga bounced over to the little boy. To Ash's credit, he didn't flinch away from the older demon, just watch calmly.

"Mi'lord Inuyasha, maybe we could help the boy?" Myoga asked and Inuyasha looked at Ash, who seemed a bit more than a little lost.

"Alright, who or what are we looking for?" Ash thought for a moment. He knew that if he could get to his mother or to Katsu, he'd be fine and that's probably where the others were heading too.

"There are two different people that we could find." Ash finally replied. "One smells like lavender and cinnamon and the other smells like freshly shaped metal." Inuyasha listened to the boy tell him exactly what the others smell like. "If I'm close, I can scent them, but if I'm not…" the boy shrugged and Myoga nodded.

"Remember how hard it was for you to learn, Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it is harder for us hanyous than it is for the youkais. Okay, c'mon, kid." Inuyasha knelt down and Ash climbed onto his back. He clung close as Inuyasha darted through the lands like he was breathing. He wondered what his hero would think whenever he found out the truth about Ash.

_Umi's P.O.V. _

Umi awoke in a glade with a blue-eyed human male looking right at her. The demon must have let her go.

"Child, are you alright? The demon has been slain." He answered her unspoken question and she sat up gingerly.

"I'm okay. Where's my weapon?" The man frowned at her for a moment and then held up two weapons.

"These are the only ones we could find." One was a battle-ax, probably the demons, but the other…she jumped up without caring about her wounds and snatched the weapon way from the human. She swung her beloved two-headed spear a few times and knew that it was undamaged. The human male watched her for a few minutes and then knelt down beside her. "Are you lost, little one?" Umi looked at him and finally nodded.

"My family and I were separated by six demons." The man gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am the monk Miroku and I can try to help you find your family, if you like." Umi looked up at the monk that Kagome had talked about and knew that he would be kind enough to help her.

"I am Umi and I would like the help." Miroku smiled at her and held out his hand. Umi accepted it and knew what he would ask next. "Umm, one of my family members has powers of a miko and the other has the power of spirit. He is also a hanyou like me but the miko is human." Miroku nodded at her and lifted her up so that he could carry her. Umi felt reassured and knew that he would help her find Kagome or Katsu, which ever one he could.

_Styxx- "Sorry about the bouncing around but I kinda need to. Again, sorry!"_

_Tenshi's P.O.V. _

He battled the demon that had captured him without real qualms. He knew he could defeat the creature but scented the air. He smelled a human girl nearby. He couldn't let the demon have her. Drawing on his powers, he sent himself into the sky and flew towards the girl who was walking straight into danger. He lowered himself and snatched her up with his fangs. The young girl cried out in pain and fear but he landed far away from the demon. He set her down and then landed in front of her.

"Stay behind me." He snarled out while launching a rain of arrows at the demon. The young girl gasped and realized that Tenshi had saved her life. Finally, one of his arrows hit the demon in his soft spot. The demon let out a howl and then was dust in the wind. Tenshi sighed and relaxed a little. "What were you thinking, coming this way?" He snapped at the young girl.

"I was trying to meet up with mi'lord Sesshoumaru." Tenshi didn't turn and look at her; instead, he reached and picked up the arrows that fried with the demon. He couldn't waste the arrows; he didn't know when he could get more. "You saved my life. Thank you." The girl told him and then she ran off. He shook his head but followed her. Maybe there would be something in it for him.

After a few minutes, she left the woods and he followed but stopped at the edge of the woods. Tenshi didn't know why but his instincts were screaming at him to stay put so he did. The girl soon ran into more trouble and he knew that he was going to save her. Again. The bandits closed in around the girl and she trembled. Tenshi could smell her fear from where he was. He drew an arrow and notched it. He pulled back and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before one of the bandits raised a hand to strike the girl. He let the arrows fly. Seven arrows later, all seven of the bandits were dead and the girl was refusing to move. He sighed and walked to her. He pulled out five of the arrows and still the girl hadn't moved.

"Question, are you an attraction for danger?" He asked her and she looked up.

"Jaken-sama always thought so. You saved my life again, didn't you?" Tenshi nodded without looking up from trying to remove a particularly stubborn arrow. The girl reached over and helped him pull it out. "I'm Rin, by the way. And you are?"

"Tenshi." He replied and Rin thought his name was very true for her.

"Thank you for saving my life, Tenshi. Is there anything I could do to help you?" he stopped from pulling out an arrow and looked over at her. His smoke-gray eyes clashed with Rin's blue eyes.

"Know any demon friends that might be willing to help me find someone?" He asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama might help you, if you and I ask him together and tell him that you saved my life. I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes me enough to help you. We could find him and ask him, if you'd like." Tenshi nodded and finished pulling out the last arrow. He returned the seven arrows to his quiver and counted his arrows. Ten. That wasn't a good number, especially when walking around with a magnet for trouble.

"Also, know where I might get some arrows without having to pay for them?" Rin nodded and led him to Kaede-sama.

"Kaede-sama, could we have some arrows?" The old woman looked at the two children and then to Tenshi's bow.

"Of course, ye know ye can." She handed them a full quiver of arrows. Tenshi thanked the old woman and Rin led him to where she and Sesshoumaru-sama had agreed to meet at.

_Chikyuu's P.O.V. _

She awoke with a demon slayer nearby. She looked like someone who had been described to her and she prayed that the demon slayer really was her.

"Sango-sama?" The demon slayer turned and looked. She nodded and Chikyuu let out a breath. "My name's Chikyuu. I've heard a lot about you." Sango gave a small smile.

"Well, it's always good to know that you know me. Do you need some help?" Chikyuu nodded and Sango walked over to the young hanyou. "How can I help?"

"I need to find my family." Sango's heart went out to the little girl. "My brother has the aura of spirit and a friend has the aura of a miko." Sango nodded and helped the girl onto Kirara's back. They flew into the air and Chikyuu clung tightly to Sango's waist, wondering what her savior would think when she found out the truth.

_Kagome's P.O.V. _

She watched the sexy Taiyoukai watch the stars. They had to camp for the night and Kagome was pretending to be asleep. She was honestly trying to but she wanted to watch Sesshoumaru a little while longer. She had always thought that he was beautiful and was really careful not to let it show. She was in love with him and knew that he would hate knowing that. She watched him but her eyes snapped shut when he turned his head towards her.

'Hn.' He thought to himself. He knew that she was awake and had been watching him but she didn't seem to want him to know that she had been. He let it be but watched her with his golden gaze. Kagome felt the intensity but said nothing. She refused to move and thought he might have guessed. Finally, he looked away and she continued to watch him. She watched his golden eyes moving over the forest and knew that they missed nothing, probably not even the fact that she wasn't asleep.

She finally sighed and rolled over. She looked up at the sky and watched the stars. She wondered about the kids and if they would be okay.

"_I pray that you will be my eyes,_

_And watch her as she goes…_

_Help to me let go,_

_Lead her to a place,_

_A place that shall be…safe."_

Kagome sang the song softly and Sesshoumaru listened intently. He had known that the children meant a lot to her, but not nearly to this extent. He listened to the request of a woman, not that of the girl he had always thought her to be. Kagome wondered what everyone's reaction, including Sesshoumaru's, would be whenever they found out the secrets that Kagome and the children kept desperately. It wasn't an 'if' anymore. She knew her friends and they knew her. She couldn't keep a secret for long. She finally gave into one last need and chanted their names.

"Katsu…Chikyuu…Tenshi…Umi…Ash…where are you?" Kagome finally gave into sleep with a golden eyed demon watching her and wondering at the names of the children that she obviously loved with everything she had. He knew then that they could not and would not rest until all five were back with Kagome.

_Styxx- "This is the end of chapter one, as I realized that it was getting very long and yes, I know I skipped Katsu. The song she sang was part of the song in Quest for Camelot, when Kaylie runs away from the evil bad dude. Anyway, tootles, and see you next time." _


	3. Desperate Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering is the beast inside the youkais.

_Styxx- "Everyone wondered what had happened to little Katsu, but when you read this, you'll probably wish it had been a different fate for him."_

Chapter Two:

Desperate Blood

A dark castle stood above the town of dark youkais who could hear the screams of the demons inside the dungeons. Their screams lit the night and their blood seemed to rain into the blood of every demon nearby. They knew that their lord was pleased but knew not why. Naraku was their lord and he knew the truth of a young hanyou male. Naraku brought his whip down once more, trying to get the boy to break but the boy didn't move nor did he whimper.

Katsu bit his lips so hard that it bled but he never gave way to the scream developing in his throat. The whip stung across his back once more and he knew that he would pass out again. Every time he did, however, he was always brought back to conscious by a stinging pain.

"Now, then." Naraku's evil voice stun the little hanyou's ears but he gave no sign. "Tell us what you know of the other's whereabouts and do not lie to us this time."

"I already told you, I don't know. You just don't want to believe that." The whip slashed across his back once more and Katsu fought against the darkness.

"We'll accept that, for now." Katsu had already noticed that he spoke in plural form whenever addressing himself. He knew of the demons inside this pitiful human but he held nothing over Katsu. "Tell us what you are hiding. Do not lie to us this time; we already know you are hiding something with magic from us." Katsu bit his lip and knew exactly what he spoke of. He couldn't tell anyone, it was his one ticket out of this hell-hole.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naraku brought the whip down on his back even harder and Katsu bit his lip, feeling his fangs completely pierce the lip. If his mother would have let him, he could wear a lip ring now, if he wanted to.

"Do not lie to us."

"I'm not lying." And really, he wasn't. He wasn't lying to anyone; he didn't know which part of the hiding magic Naraku was talking about. Both had to do with his blood and it was his only way out. He wasn't about to tell anyone what the hiding magic hid. The whip hit his back repeatedly and Katsu knew he would have to do something to keep from passing out. He chanted his vow over and over in his head,

'_I am darkness, I am shadow. I will do what I can to protect those around me but in the blood light of the full moon, I am shadow. I am darkness. I am evil and I am good. I am the yin-yang, complete balance. I am the one everyone has been waiting for and I will not let them down. I will not throw down my sword at any time. I will not be defeated. I will not give in and I will not give up. I am the Shadow of the Youkai, the one that everyone has been praying for and I will not be defeated.'_

"Tell us what is in your mind, now." Naraku had noticed that the boy's mind was completely occupied and was not paying any attention to him. The boy hadn't even moved whenever Naraku turned him over.

"I will not be defeated, especially not by a pathetic human." Naraku narrowed his gaze at the boy who dared to be bolder than even his children. Naraku let out a howl of anger and beat the boy. Twenty lashes fell on the boy's body, onto unbroken flesh.

One of the lashes cut across his abdomen. Another two cut into his arms. Fifteen of them landed on his chest and neck. The last two fell onto his thighs. Katsu never blinked just stared into Naraku's eyes. Naraku felt shock that not even the boy's eyes showed any pain. Just a blank determination and hatred. Something no one had ever dared to look at him with. The boy never once blinked just stared at Naraku, conveying all of the hatred and anger he had into his eyes and directed it at the evil human.

Naraku hung up his whip outside the cell and walked away. Katsu tensed as he heard the whisper of the whip but then heard Naraku's footsteps walking away. He heard all of the guards follow and heard the whimpers of the other prisoners. He moved after a few minutes and sat up gingerly. He crossed his legs and began to stretch. It would help to ease the soreness and the boy in the cell next to him watched.

Katsu stretched his arms above his head and then out in front of him. He put his right hand up and around his head. It rested in the middle of his back. He put his left hand under his left shoulder blade and grabbed the right hand with the left. He pulled them over his head and then twisted them so that they reached out before him. He repeated it going in the opposite direction. He then set his legs out and 

grabbed his toes. He stayed that way for a few minutes. He stretched in another couple of stretches and then turned to face the boy who was watching intently.

The human boy looked away first and Katsu rose. He then began a simple warm-up, for him anyway. The other five had tried and nobody had done it right. It was actually an attack of his but he could control the power. It was called the Dance of Blades. With simple, flowing gestures, he started the warm up to the actual attack. Once the attack began, the movements became faster, much more forceful. Once the dance had ended, he was slightly out of breath and sweaty. He felt eyes watching him.

Katsu turned and saw that the human boy was watching him again. He stared at the boy for a few minutes and then sat down. He leaned back against the wall, opposite of the boy. He stayed that way for about fifteen minutes, trying to regain his breath. He knew that he would soon pass out and searched his mind for something to do before that happened. If he passed out now, Naraku might come back and he knew that soon, he would have to break free if he was going to at all.

"Who are you?" Katsu suddenly asked the human boy who looked startled. Katsu was looking directly into his eyes and he felt hesitant to answer.

"Kohaku." Katsu nodded with weariness. "I was someone who Naraku used for a long time, until I regained my memories. Then he had no use for me and threw me into here." Katsu looked at the boy sharply.

"Regain your memories? You lost them for a time, huh?"

"Yes, it made it easier for Naraku to control me. What is your name?" Katsu leaned his head back and thought about his family for a brief moment before answering.

"Katsu. I am a hanyou that Naraku is interested in, for whatever reason."

"I heard him say that you had powers beyond anyone's imagination but he didn't know where they were based, your father or your mother."

"I knew that he didn't know much but that's just sad. He really is the most pitiful human I've ever met." Kohaku watched the younger boy for a second and then thought of what else to say. He knew that Katsu wanted to stay awake but wouldn't for much longer.

"What's wrong with your eyesight?" Kohaku asked gently and Katsu looked at him.

"Figured it out, huh?"

"Yes."

"I am blind." He felt Kohaku's confusion. "It means that I cannot see and that only happens if you're born without your eyesight or if you had an accident. I was born without the ability to see as you do." Kohaku felt sorry for him but frowned at his choice of words.

"To see as I do?"

"Yes. I see things that you will never see and you see things that I will never see. I can see the truth hidden, the strongest desire in your heart, and, most importantly, I can see weakness. Such as, your weakness is the back of your left shoulder, correct?"

"Yes. So that's how you knew that Naraku wasn't a hanyou at all."

"Correct. I knew that he was just a human who had wanted immortality and power. He managed to use demons for that purpose, something rarely done but not unheard of, and gained the power and immortality of a hanyou. That's why he tries to devour more, to try and gain the powers of a full-fledged demon. If he had the powers of a demon, there's a chance that almost no one could stop him. He desires power more than anything and will do anything to get it. He really is a pitiful human." Kohaku had to agree, now that he knew the full truth.

"You can see all of that and more but you'll never see the faces of the people around you?"

"Basically, yes. But I can 'see' faces if you will. When people describe them to me or when I use my other senses to see what my eyes cannot, then I can see the faces of the people around me. If not, then I do not know their faces, even though I know more about a single person in a minute than anyone who's been around them for two full years does."

"What do you mean, other senses?"

"Hold still." Katsu replied to the young boy's curiosity. He walked over to where Kohaku was and knelt before the older boy. Staring blankly before him, he gently touched Kohaku's face. Kohaku started but 

allowed Katsu to do what he needed to. Katsu soon had the feel of Kohaku's face memorized and then visualized it in his mind. "I know now what you look like, Kohaku."

"You mean, by your sense of touch, you know what I look like." Katsu nodded.

"I also have a sharp sense of smell and hearing. I know what your voice sounds like whenever you're afraid or sad. I can smell your anger or your love." He heard Kohaku gasp at the thought of someone being able to do that. "I may not be able to see properly, but I know more about everyone than anyone has before."

A sudden clang of the bars halted their conversation and Katsu paused, listening intently. Kohaku said nothing, knowing that the younger boy would tell him what was going on.

"It's supposedly the guard's bedtime. I can hear them saying good night to each other and a few of them are asleep already. Everyone but me and you are asleep except for two guards. One of them will continue to be up for about an hour before taking a short nap. The other one is already on his way to bed. And yes, I know all this from hearing their voices. I told you that I know more about them than everyone else."

Kohaku quickly agreed and told the younger boy about his past, knowing that something was coming and he knew that Katsu wanted to remain awake for it. Kohaku also knew that Katsu may need his eyes for whatever was coming. The hour soon passed and Katsu lifted his head. He breathed in deeply and Kohaku waited.

"The last guard is asleep. Describe the doors to me." Kohaku looked at him with confusion but did as he was told. Katsu rose quietly. "Kohaku, we need to remain quiet, alright?" Kohaku gave a nod of his head and knew that Katsu knew that he agreed. Katsu placed his hands on the lock of his own cell and silently breathed in. He pushed his poison out of his body and into the lock. It melted quickly and was completely odorless, so there was nothing to alert anyone. He quietly opened the cell door and slipped out.

He walked over to Kohaku's cell and quickly melted it. Kohaku quietly slipped out, still in a slight shock that Katsu had managed what no one else had ever done.

"We're not quite outta here yet, Kohaku." Katsu told him with amusement in his voice. He quietly slipped into a moon lit area and let go of the hiding magic he had surrounding him. The secret of himself was quite simple. He had aged faster than the other four had but was now frozen at the age of twenty-one. No one knew why but they had all agreed that it would be better if he faked being a five-year-old hanyou, not a twenty-year-old youkai.

He felt the change overcome him. His dog ears disappeared and the pointed ears of the dog demon poked out through his hair. He became taller and much more muscular. His white-blue hair became a black with white streaks going through it. His eyes went from the deep haunting blue of a blind human into the blank silver eyes. Stripes appeared on his face, two white and two black. His claws lengthened and were black with white tips. His fangs lengthened as well and the stripes appeared on the appropriate places.

Kohaku watched this change with shock in his eyes and in his heart. He had truly thought that his new-found friend was a hanyou child, not a fully grown demon.

"I had to hide it, Kohaku." Katsu's voice had become more melodic, much more sinister. "My sisters and brothers were born on the same day I was, yet I aged faster than they. They are truly five years of age and they are also hanyous, whereas I am twenty one years of age and a full blood youkai. I had to protect them in the only way I could." Kohaku thought for a moment and then understood.

"If anyone knew that a human woman had given birth to a full grown demon, they would hunt your mother and your siblings. It makes sense." Katsu nodded and then knelt down. Kohaku understood what the youkai wanted and quickly climbed onto his back. He held on as Katsu ran out of the building. The demon leaped and landed on a high perch, above where anyone would look for them.

"Don't worry about the guards, Kohaku. We'll be long gone before they even suspect that we're gone." Katsu gently calmed the boy and Kohaku nodded against his back. They leaped down to the ground and Katsu took off. He ran on and on for the longest time until he felt Kohaku gently starting to slip. Katsu slowed down and scented the air. Kohaku was falling asleep and that was dangerous when you were riding on the back of a demon.

Katsu scented the area once more. Even without his eyesight, he knew that even if all of the guards had horses, it would take them three days to catch up to them. Unless they sent a demon after them, there was nothing to worry about. He scented once more and knew of a camping area not far from where they were. He darted to the camping spot and gently set Kohaku on the ground. The boy woke and Katsu gave him a reassuring smile.

"We're long gone from that place. You were falling asleep and it was time to camp anyway. Go to sleep, Kohaku, we have a long day tomorrow." Kohaku nodded and Katsu sensed his relief to be far away from the palace of Naraku. Katsu put up some barriers and went to sleep himself.

Naraku let out a howl of fury, knowing that the two children had gotten away from him. He would slay them both if he could but he had no idea where they were. For a brief moment, he had known but then magic had hidden them away from him and even Kanna.

"I will slay you both, just you wait and see." Naraku said and then let out an insane laugh.

_Styxx- "Well, now that we know that he is truly evil, this is the end of chapter two. I told you that you would wish that Katsu had had an easier fate. I know that I do. Before you ask who the father is, wait and see. Lemon in the next chapter!"_


	4. Secrets Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering is the beast inside the youkais.

_Styxx- "Don't really have too much to say though I will say that I am sorry that it took so long to update."_

Chapter Two:

Secrets Told

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru made his way quickly through the woods. She found no problems with keeping up with him but he seemed urgent.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru paused at his new title from the little miko. "Why are you in a hurry?" Sesshoumaru turned towards her with his golden gaze fixed on her face.

"These children. They are important to you, are they not?" Kagome gave a nod of her head and he continued. "Then why should we not hurry? You are worried for them and this Sesshoumaru would rather have this done and out of the way." Kagome gave him a small sad smile.

"You really don't know how to live, do you?" She asked him softly and he felt shock at her quickness.

"No, this Sesshoumaru was never taught how to live. This Sesshoumaru was taught only to exist." Kagome watched him with sympathy in her eyes for him. He wanted to turn away but found that ability beyond his vast power. There was something about her deep brown eyes that made him feel like he was tumbling off of a cliff but it was not an unpleasant fall.

"May I help you learn how to live? I have gotten quite good at living for the moment." Sesshoumaru listened to her words and felt no offense. She was not blaming him for his shortcomings but wanted to help him understand why people live with such happiness.

"This Sesshoumaru would not mind." Kagome gave him a small smile as she walked to where he was. He started walking again but took his time walking beside her.

"The first thing everyone needs to know about living for the moment is that every moment needs to count for something. Such as, the feelings you get whenever you are doing something you enjoy or whenever you are saddened by the loss of a friend. Feel it and remember the pain and the happiness that comes from it, even after you have moved on."

Sesshoumaru listened to her and did not feel anger or offense. She wasn't treating him with anything but a patient understanding and he treasured that. Everyone always taught him the basics of everything and allowed him to discover the rest for himself but she took the time to teach him all she could to help him understand better.

"Basically, feel the emotions that are given to you by events and treasure them. That is the most important step to living your life. There's an old saying in my time that is very true. 'You must take the time to stop and smell the roses'."

"A very wise saying." Sesshoumaru commented and Kagome gave him a smile and a nod.

"I agree firmly with that saying along with the saying; 'Follow your heart. It will take you places'. That is my favorite saying." Sesshoumaru looked down at her and could see why she loved it so much. That was how she lived her life. By her heart and taking the time to enjoy life.

"Follow your heart, huh?" Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. Kagome turned back to him and frowned up at him. He grabbed her upper arm gently and pulled her to him. She only came up to his heart, if she was lucky, but she had him so wrapped up in her, he couldn't think straight. He did the only thing he could do and followed his heart.

Kagome felt startled when Sesshoumaru's lips touched hers. It was light and gentle, almost as if he was waiting for her reaction. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had lusted after him for so long that she needed him though she was scared. He growled reassuringly and pressed his lips a little more firmly. He held her close while he kissed her and never went beyond kissing.

He finally broke the kiss of with a little moan and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She didn't pretend to understand why he seemed so upset but she held him closely to her. She never once complained and he was grateful for that small gift.

"I'm sorry." She felt a slight shock that he was saying his name but instead, addressed himself just like everyone else. "I…just wish that I could give you more."

"You can't?" She asked softly and he sighed.

"I could. But I really don't think I should." Kagome waited patiently and he sighed again before going on to try and explain. "It's just…so difficult. I've always hated humans, ever since I was a child but then I met you. You were always so determined to help my brother even though he never did anything but try to hurt you even more. You stood beside him through it all. I couldn't understand you and eventually…I fell in love with you."

Kagome felt her heart thundered in her chest and heard his heart begin to pound as well. Sesshoumaru, one of the people she never expected to have care for her, had just said that he was in love with her. Kagome couldn't believe it even though every word he spoke was true and felt the reply deep in her heart.

"When I first saw you, Sesshoumaru, I wondered how an angel like you could be so cold to anyone, let alone your only little brother. I thought that you were the coldest thing I had ever met but I had no idea then. When I figured out that your father had left your mother and that she had died less then two weeks later, I felt that I could understand some of that hate that you held for him. Then I saw the way you were with Rin and I fell in love with you."

Sesshoumaru listened to her and relaxed in her embrace. He knew that she didn't know the full story but he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it but his heart told him to tell her. To tell her everything that he had ever hidden.

"Kagome…" He sighed and sank down to the ground. He held her close and tried to get his thoughts under control. "You don't know everything between me and Inuyasha."

"Will you tell me?" Sesshoumaru hesitated and then nodded.

"Whenever I was just a little child, I had always wanted to see my father proud of me. When I turned five, however, I realized that that was never going to happen. For whatever reason, he hated me even though, in his own way, he loved my mother. Whenever I reached the age of ten years, he began to beat me with anything he had in reach. Whips, chairs, his fist, anything he could get his hands on, he could use as a weapon against me.

"After about thirteen years of that kind of treatment, I finally decided that I had had enough and I challenged him to a sword duel. He quickly agreed. Long and the short of it is, I won the battle even though it was my first. I blackmailed my father, told him that I would never tell a soul what happened so long as he lived if he never raised his fist to me again. He readily agreed to it and we never spoke of that day. He stopped beating me and I never mentioned that I had beaten him in battle.

"Even when I defeated my father, I never once saw pride or love in that man's eyes. I wanted to be the one to take him to his downfall but, instead, he left my mother for a human woman and a newborn son. One that he loved and was proud of from the day of his birth. I admit that I was jealous at first and then he gave up his life for them. I was so angry at him and it turned into hate for Inuyasha along with the envy and anger I already felt for the defenseless hanyou."

Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru's tale and knew it was the truth. She knew that he would forever bear the scars on his heart and possible even on his physical being. She held him close to her, hoping to give him some comfort that he wasn't alone anymore but she knew that this would never be enough. She gently pulled back and placed her lips on his.

Sesshoumaru was completely unprepared for her easy acceptance or her kiss. Revulsion is what he expected but she reacted with warmth and compassion. She truly was the light to his darkness. With a low moan, he kissed her back. She suddenly pulled away and stood up. She held out her hand to him and he accepted it, rising easily. She led him off of the path that they had been walking on and towards some hot springs.

She stopped and gently kissed him once more. He moaned against her lips and she smiled with pleasure. She traced the curve of his bottom lip with her tongue and he sucked in his breath. He opened his mouth to her and she gently pushed her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance but Kagome gave into Sesshoumaru who groaned with pleasure at her submission. She gently reached up and began to try and pry off his armor.

_**WARNING: Sensual activity is about to take place. If you do not wish to read, then skip ahead to the next chapter. If not, then you may continue on but you have been dutifully warned. –Styxx**_

Kagome managed to find the clasp of his armor and it fell to the ground with a small clang.

"Sesshoumaru?" He made a questioning sound. "I think it's your tail but I really don't know if it is or not."

"It's my tail. I can shrink it back to normal size, if you so desire." His voice was cold but his gold eyes were warm. She nodded and then continued the kiss. He moaned and shrunk his tail to its normal size. Kagome unlaced his kimono and pushed it off his shoulders. With a gentle hand, she pushed him downwards and he went without a word, too involved in the kiss to really understand what was going on around him.

She gently left his lips and nibbled on his strong jaw. He hissed in pleasure and felt her smile against his cheekbone. She suddenly found his ear and sucked on it. He moaned and she continued her journey down his neck. She nipped at his collarbone and he gasped, thrusting uncontrollably against her. She 

stopped and then licked any sting away. He groaned, it felt too good to try and stop her. After what seemed like hours to him, she finally left his neck and nipped and licked her way down his chest. She suddenly found one of his nipples and took the husky disk in her mouth.

He gasped once more, pleasure raced through his entire being, he had never felt anything like this before in his life. She nipped a little but not enough to make it hurt any and swirled her tongue. She slowly pulled away from the swollen nipple and went to the neglected disk on her left. He moaned, he could help himself. His entire being was at attention under her ministrations and he throbbed with need. She eventually left his right nipple and traced her tongue down the faint line of silver hair that led to the place that he need her body most.

She encountered a scar above his hipbone, one from a whip wielded by his father and gently licked the wound, as if trying to heal it. His nerve endings dead in that scar, he watched as she gently attempted to heal his wounds and he felt incredibly blessed. She finally continued downward onto the top of hipbone and nipped playfully. He threw back his head and moaned at the sensation. She started playing with the laces of his pants as her lips left his body entirely. He whimpered, missing the pleasure they had made him feel and the ability to forget his past.

She pulled off his boots and then his pants went after them. He could only watch with the distinct feeling that she was going to be disgusted by what he looked like. Instead, her eyes never lost their hungry, lustful look. She blew on him in the most vulnerable area and he threw back his head once more. He hissed with pleasure as her breath tickled and teased him with pleasure. She gently licked the open slit at the top and he yelped with surprise from the sudden pleasure.

She gave him a grin that could worry the devil and gave him one long lick from the tip to the base. He moaned and thrashed beneath her, needing something that he didn't understand. She gave him another wicked grin and then, to his utter amazement, she took his head into her mouth. He did something he had never done before, he yelled with pleasure. His head flew back and a slight blush stained his cheekbones. She took him even deeper in her mouth and he began thrusting against the tight, moist cavern of her mouth. She managed to gulp down the rest of him and gently moved with his thrust.

Sesshoumaru could only hold on for dear life as she gently pleasured him with her mouth. He had never known that such pleasure existed nor that such selfishness was even in this world. She continued until every thread of his sanity threatened to snap and he came with a force he hadn't known was in him. She drank every last drop of his essence, drawing out his pleasure as long as she could. Sesshoumaru relaxed after a few minutes, shuddering every now and again. He felt thoroughly used but didn't know that she wasn't quite finished with him yet.

She rubbed his stomach with her palm and he felt comforted by that touch. He eventually relaxed fully and then, to his shock, she began to suckle him again. She hadn't fully released him, even though he was limp from the recent orgasm. He moaned and began to thrash around once more as he felt himself 

harden once more. She suddenly released him and he whimpered, wanting to feel the pleasure of another orgasm.

"Not yet, babe." She whispered soothingly and he felt cherished by the nickname she used. She suddenly left his side all together and he heard her clothes rustle. He couldn't move, he needed her too much again. She returned but didn't return to her first position in between his legs. He whimpered again and suddenly, she was straddling him. She gently rubbed against him and he moaned at the sensation. Suddenly and without warning, she slammed down onto him, taking her deep inside her most secret place.

He yelled again, he couldn't help himself. She felt too hot, too tight, and too wonderful for him to control his reaction. He grabbed her hips, uncaring of bruises, but she stopped him with a gentle touch of her fingers on his lips.

"Shh, babe. It's okay, I know what I'm doing." Sesshoumaru frowned at her and then released her hips. "Hang on." Her voice was soft, like a lover's caress but then she began to move. It was a slow and gentle ride but left him even more breathless than her mouth had. She was gentle and she bent down to kiss his lips. He kissed her back and then moaned as she nipped his lip playfully. He couldn't get enough of her and he thought that she was aware of that.

"I…I love you." He whispered brokenly, breathlessness taking most of his breath away but the way she was taking him, slowly and softly, was doing a large toll on his body. She smiled down at him and continued to ride him as she responded,

"I love you too, babe." With that said, she began to feel her orgasm pierce the small of her back and, judging from the moans he was giving off, Sesshoumaru wasn't too far behind her. She continued to go slowly, though she knew he wanted to go faster. She wasn't so sure that she could withstand that right at the moment and it gave her great pleasure to hear his moans.

Her orgasm was like cliff-diving. Extraordinary and a rush beyond anything she had ever felt before. Her inner walls clenched and tugged insistently at Sesshoumaru. He moaned and then howled when his own release came. She felt the strength of her legs give way a few seconds later and she fell on top of his chest. She heard his ragged breathing and gently brushed the hair out of his face, soothing him.

_**WARNING: Sensual activities have finally stopped, for those of you looking for the little warning label.**_

"How do you feel, babe?" She asked him softly and he held up one finger, signaling that he was still having some trouble breathing. She gave a soft laugh and saw his answering smile.

"I feel great. You?"

"Didn't know it could be like that." Sesshoumaru felt disappointment.

"I wasn't your first, was I?" Kagome sighed and wondered how much she should tell him.

"You're my first willing partner." He gave her a confused frown and she sighed once more. "My first time was…well, it wasn't pleasant and I wasn't willing but my partner, if you want to call him that, continued on anyway. He wanted pleasure and didn't care if I had any." She heard Sesshoumaru's growl and gave another chuckle. "I'll tell you what. If you can figure out who he is, I'll let you kill him after I rip his manhood off, okay?"

"I like the sound of that." Sesshoumaru replied with an evil smile on his face and she chuckled again.

"Was I your first?" Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably and Kagome looked up. She saw the blush on his face and knew the truth. "Question. How is that possible? I mean, you're incredibly sexy, you're one of the wealthiest people around, and you're a lord, not to mention your fighting skills are legendary. How did happen that you never have made love before?"

"I really can't tell you that." Sesshoumaru replied with a blush still riding his cheekbones. She had complimented him beyond anyone had ever thought to and didn't even know it. "No one's ever called me those things before though, if that helps." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't understand people anymore." Sesshoumaru agreed readily to this and then he sighed.

"We probably should get dressed." Kagome sighed but smiled and nodded. She rose and found that her legs where slightly shaky. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the small of her back to ensure that she didn't fall over and she sent him a grateful smile. They both dressed and found the path that they had been looking for.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" They both looked up from the camp they had set up and saw, barely, a small girl attach herself to Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Hello, Rin." Kagome said softly and Rin sent her a shy smile before another call came up that the other two weren't expecting and that one was hoping for.

"Mama!" Came the cry and something small attached itself to Kagome. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she held it close and the other two watched with shock and then Sesshoumaru felt sorrow. Who was the father of the child?

_Styxx- "WOW!! Fans herself That had to be the most detailed lemon I've ever done. Poor Sesshoumaru, getting so lost. Anyway, sorry that it took so long to update, I'll try to be quicker about it. I forgot to tell you guys what each of the children's names mean so here they are and sorry about the delay on those as well."_

Translations

Katsu- victory

Chikyuu- earth

Tenshi- angel

Umi- Sea

Inuyasha- Great forest spirit, or something like that


End file.
